


First

by idle_writer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Basically all the firsts i'll be able to think lmao, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, hence the sucky title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idle_writer/pseuds/idle_writer
Summary: Collection of one-shots (may or may not be connected with each other, still deciding) exploring firsts with Bucky.//Requests accepted//
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. first meeting

**Beautiful Thing**

* * *

Upon hearing it opening, you whip around to the direction of the door. A bright smile plasters your face when you see the person come in. “Steve! What brings you –” 

You stop when you realize he didn’t come alone. Walking a few steps behind Steve is his best friend, Sergeant James Barnes. His right hand is clutching his metal arm, and you know then that something is wrong. A frown is now on your lips, eyebrows furrowing in concern. 

Bucky notices the change in your demeanor. He is used to people reacting that way upon seeing his metal arm, and yet, it still hurts a little bit each time, hiding the pain in a mask of trained impassiveness. Not to mention, Steve keeps on saying good things about you the whole time from when they were at the quinjet until they’re back at the tower.

“This is Bucky. He’s my best –” 

You push past Steve, completely ignoring his introductions, as you step towards his friend, eyes still fixed on the vibranium arm. “Oh no, _you beautiful thing_.” 

Bucky is surprised. Over time he has heard plenty of words used to describe his metal arm, not one of them used the word _beautiful_. Hell, even he himself, won’t use that word. He looks at Steve who only shakes his head, a knowing smile on his face, like he knew this will happen. Bucky watches wide-eyed as your hand touches his metal arm from the top of his shoulder, sliding downward where you accidentally touches his flesh hand holding on to his metal ones. The contrasting feeling pulls you out of your trance, and immediately you step away, giving him back his personal space. 

“I’m so sorry! I promise I don’t go around touching people! Mister, I mean, Sergeant James Barnes, Sir.” A faint blush colors your cheek and only if you look up at his face instead of the floor, you’ll see Bucky has a matching blush on his cheeks too. 

Steve chuckles, placing an arm on your shoulder, “So as I was saying… This is Bucky, my best friend. We ran into some problem while on mission and now Bucky’s arm won’t work. We’re hoping you can help?” 

You elbow Steve on the ribs, “Why didn’t you say sooner?” 

“I tried.” 

“Well, you didn’t try enough.” 

“And miss you calling Buck a _beautiful thing_?” 

You groan in frustration, “I meant his _arm_. No offense Mr. Sergeant Barnes Sir. It’s not that I don’t think you’re not beautiful I think you are but wait that’s not the point.” 

Another chuckle from Steve makes you glare at him. “So… I’ll leave you two alone.” 

Steve turns to his friend, “Buck, will you be alright?” 

Bucky gives him a nod, strangely feeling at ease with being left alone with you. _If Steve trusts you, he can trust you, right?_

You are so engrossed with your Starkpad looking for the files Princess Shuri ( _"Just Shuri!", she'll say_ ) sent hoping anything can help that you didn’t hear Steve exit the room, nor heard Bucky move behind you to look at the tablet you’re so occupied with. His curiosity gone in an instant as your scent invades his senses, and unconsciously he moves even closer. 

Feeling the sudden hot breath behind your ear, you jump in surprise, making Bucky step aside, mumbling a soft apology. He is once again surprised when you laughed his apology off. “It’s okay, Sarge. It seems like we have a penchant on invading each other’s personal spaces.” 

After about an hour or two of searching and failing to find a solution, you finally call Shuri and amazingly, she answered in a single ring. 

A sly grin in her face. “Need help with _your beautiful thing_?” 

“My what?!” You feel your face burning, peeking sideways to check if the ~~beautiful thing~~ soldier seated a few feet away from you heard. Relieved that he seem nose deep with a book he grabbed from the shelf, you sighed in relief, turning your attention back to Shuri. “How did you even… Never mind. Yes, I need your help.” 

And only if you paid more attention, you'll see the tips of his ears ,peaking from his tresses, turning red.

* * *

“You feel that?” 

Bucky nods, unable to form words, unable to say that he’s feeling more than the pressure of your hand as you carefully press it on his shoulder. You repeat the process on the whole length of his arm, varying the pressure, and squeezing every now and then. After making sure that everything is in order, you stand up, a proud grin in your face, masking the wee bit feeling of sadness realizing that your time with him is over. “You’re clear to go, Sergeant Barnes. Sorry for keeping you so long.” 

That feeling completely diminishing as you watch Bucky flexing his vibranium arm, experimentally wiggling his fingers, and smiling at the regained mobility. 

He thanked you for your help before proceeding to door. You hum in acknowledgement, back turned to him as you occupy yourself with placing tools back to their respective places, wanting to smack yourself in the face for feeling like he’s walking out of your life when in reality he’s just walking out of the door. 

Someone clears their throat, and when you cast your eyes on the source, you see him still standing by the door. Swallowing a lump in his throat before he speaks, “Bucky. You can call me Bucky.” 

As he leaves the room, he doesn’t know if it’s the way you say his name as you bid him good night or the ingenious smile that graced your lips.

And only if he is still in the 40s, _not so broken as he thinks he is now_ , he will say it instead of just thinking about it.

He thinks you’re a _beautiful thing_ too. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: first time saying "i love you"

The children of Wakanda sure are a lively bunch. You run around outside Bucky’s hut chasing the kids as you play a game of tag. The sound of laughter makes Bucky’s lips turn up into a small smile. He can recognize your voice anywhere, anytime. As he exits his hut, you feel Bucky’s eyes on you and you immediately whirl around to face him. Far too quick, you think when you accidentally lost your balance, beginning to slip and tumble to the ground. Bucky is also quick on his feet, running to your side as soon as he realize what is about to happen. He reaches for your hand, gently, for he doesn’t want to hurt you. Far too gentle, he realizes because he too gets pulled down to the ground. 

A look of concern passes through him as you gape at him wordlessly. He props himself in his one arm, eyes scanning you, looking for any possible injury you may have sustained. 

You can’t even care about the position you two are in, or that there are children snickering at the background. A hearty laugh comes off your chest when it dawns to you how silly the events are. Upon hearing your laughter, a smile breaks in to his face. Even with your face soiled with mud, grass sticking to your hair, he still thinks you’re beautiful. He shakes his head, muttering an almost inaudible. “God, I love you.” 

An accidental slip he instantly regrets when he feels you freeze beneath him. Thoughts of something ending without it being started yet creeps in to his mind. Thoughts that are cut off when something wet and sticky is smudged on his face. Your mud-covered hand is hovering near, a toothy grin on your face followed by another round of laughter. _God, he really does love you._

* * *

“I love you.” 

It was under the beautiful Wakandan sunset, the skies painted in a blend of orange, yellow, and indigo, a few stars peeking out, their light barely visible but they’re there. Just like how your love is there, you don’t say it but it’s there. So when he uttered those three words again, needless to say you are surprised. The first time he said it you think you misheard him. Today’s is a reaffirmation, and just like the first time, you were unable to say it back. 

You stare at him with mouth open but no words come out. He gives you a gentle comforting smile, his hand raised to tenderly brush your cheek, “You don’t have to say it back. I just want to let you know.” 

Because he’s a semi-stable hundred year old man, and now that he’s given a second chance in life, a chance to say what he wants, a chance to bare his soul to someone on his own volition, he will take it. He didn’t expect you to say it back, and you didn’t, and it’s okay, because as you tightly gripped his hand, and rested your head on his shoulder, an almost unintelligible “thank you” coming from your lips, he knew. You just needed time, and he’d willingly give it to you. 

Some people will get offended, but he didn’t. He hums and presses a kiss on the top of your head. Your tense shoulders relaxing as soon as you felt, releasing the breath you didn’t realize you were holding, a sense of relief washing over you. _He still loves you._

* * *

You are just talking with Shuri, thanking her for her help with Bucky's new vibranium arm. She only laughs it off saying how it's kinda became her job to "fix white boys". She suddenly looks behind you, a snide smile forming on her lips. 

“Sergeant, you forgot something?” 

You turn to see Bucky standing by the door. He looks contemplative for a second before he casts his gaze on you. He doesn’t answer Shuri's question, instead he just makes quick strides to where you are standing. He tilts your chin up with his metal arm, and dips down to capture your lips with his. Pulling back, he whispers those three sweet words. 

A lump forms in your throat which quickly dissolves when he brushes his thumbs across your cheek, a silent reassurance that it’s okay. 

“Thank you.” 

He nods to you, and then to Shuri who is watching the whole scene with a goofy smile on her face, before he turns to leave. 

As soon as the door closes shut, Shuri almost half-screamed, half-asks, “What was that?” 

“What was what?” 

Shuri clears her throat and lowers her voice, imitating Bucky’s, “I love you.” And then switches to imitate yours, “Thank you.” 

You roll your eyes at her, and shrugs. She laughs but doesn’t push any further, making you narrow your eyes at her. 

She shakes her head at you, “It’s just nice to hear you are loved… …Don’t you think?” 

… 

Running as fast as you could, you sprint through the halls. Damn his long legs. “Bucky!” 

He stops in his tracks and meets you halfway. A quizzical look on his face as he takes in your form. Your hand in your chest as you try to catch your breath while he rubs circle at your back to soothe you. “Bucky, I-“ 

“Sergeant Barnes?” A Wakandan warrior pops out in the corner, relaying a quick message about a quick briefing. 

“I’ll be right there.” Bucky calls out before turning to you. “Doll, you were saying?” 

You shake your head. Now’s not the time. “Be careful out there, Bucky.” 

He pulls you to his arms, and presses a soft kiss on the top of your head, hand softly running through your hair. He once again whispers the words you feel but fail to say 

* * *

Five years have come and go. The Battle of Wakanda has left many wounded physically. The Snap has left many scarred emotionally. Friends and family gone in an instant. 

Your brain keeps on replaying the last time you saw him, as you watch his back disappear from your view. The chance to tell him how you feel gone in an instant. 

“I didn’t get to say I love him, Steve.” 

Steve says your name with a hint of his Captain America voice as if reprimanding you for emotionally torturing yourself. 

“He says it to me all the time. I didn’t even… not even once,” you continued. “…and now, I’ve lost my chance.” 

Steve lays a hand on your shoulder, squeezing it gently. “I’m sure he knows.” 

* * *

The sound of birds chirping signifies their return. The mission is a success. They are back. Everyone is back. 

You stand frozen in your spot, as you look over at Bucky. His brows furrow in confusion as you assume Steve is explaining what happened. He glances up and catches sight of you. He taps Steve’s shoulder, and makes his way to you, a smile spreading on his lips, blue eyes shining brightly. Your same old Bucky from five years ago. The same Bucky who caresses your cheek and kisses the top of your head. 

“Doll?” 

And you are not the same you from five years ago. Because now that you are given a chance to let him know, you’ll take it. So when he says he loves you just like he usually do, you press a kiss to his lips. A smile lighting up his face when you whispered back the words he waited so long to hear. 

_“I love you, too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and thank you for reading as always. I accept requests just hit me up here or on tumblr (idle-writer).  
> Kudos, comments, love appreciated =)


End file.
